


Frustration

by BasementVampire



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fluff, Hair-pulling, M/M, Name-Calling, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Jeremy has an attitude, and Michael fucks it out of him.





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Just some smut ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Jeremy threw his controller down on the bed, groaning in frustration at another failed attempt at beating level 9 of Apocalypse of the Damned. "Fuck!" he muttered, furiously pushing auburn curls out of his face. "Are you kidding me?"

Michael frowned. "What's up with you man? You've been agitated all day; you on your period or something?"

"Fuck you," Jeremy said, glaring at him. "I just--I don't know. I'm not in a good mood. And I didn't jack off this morning, which doesn't help."

Michael laughed, grabbing Jeremy's controller and setting both out of the way on the nightstand. "That's why you've been a pissy little bitch all day? Cause you're horny?"

"Fuck off."

"Such an attitude, mahal," Michael teased, starting to trail wet kisses up his boyfriend's neck. "Someone needs to put you in your place..."

Jeremy whimpered, feeling himself getting hard already. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Michael said, voice low. He tangled his fingers in the other boy's hair and tugged, tilting Jeremy's head back and making him moan. "Gonna show you what happens to brats who misbehave."

Their lips collided with all the frantic pent-up energy of the day, and Jeremy's hands clutched desperately anywhere they could, settling at last on Michael's chest. He gasped when Michael shoved him down into the mattress, climbing on top of him and holding him down as he attacked Jeremy's mouth with his own. Jeremy loved this side of his boyfriend--he could be so demanding and dominant, and it made Jeremy sick with want. To have his sweet, nerdy boyfriend choke him or call him names was such a juxtaposition, but Jeremy loved it.

Michael kissed down the other boy's jaw and neck, stopping to suck a hickey into the pale skin, biting and leaving a bruise where everyone could see. He was so possessive, God.

"Micah, come on," Jeremy whined, scratching insistently at his lover's back. "I want your cock."

Michael hummed. "So needy," he teased. "Use your manners.”

“Please?” Jeremy tried.

“Aw, I know you can do better than that,” Michael purred, brushing his boyfriend’s hair away from his face.

“Michael please, give me your cock?” Jeremy begged. “I need it so bad.”

Michael smiled. “Good boy,” he praised, making his boyfriend’s stomach flip.

Both boys’ clothes were shed and Michael dug through the top drawer of his nightstand for lube and a condom. He settled between Jeremy’s legs, smiling up at him and asking, “Ready, baby?”

God, Jeremy loved it when his boyfriend called him that. He moaned softly when Michael’s fingers entered him, slowly thrusting in and out until Jeremy was desperate and begging for more.

“Only good boys get to be fucked,” Michael said with a smirk. “Are you a good boy, Jeremy?”

“Yes,” he whined, pouting a little. “Come on, Micah, just fuck me already.”

The other boy chuckled. “So bratty. You’re not in charge here, mahal.” He grabbed Jeremy by the hair, tugging enough to make him whimper. “Understand?”

“Yes,” he said, mewling when Michael started to thrust in.

“So tight,” Michael breathed, grasping Jeremy’s thighs and pushing them back as he buried his cock in the other boy. “How’s a slut like you always so tight?”

Jeremy whimpered, scratching red marks down Michael’s back. He gasped when the other boy pulled out and started fucking him, hard and rough. “Michael!” he cried, head falling back against the pillow.

“Fuck, baby,” Michael groaned. He fucked Jeremy into the mattress, growling dirty things in his ear and making his boyfriend scream.

”You wanna be choked, pretty boy?” Michael purred.

Jeremy nodded frantically, moaning when the other boy’s fingers wrapped around his throat, cutting off his air enough to make him lightheaded as he got fucked senseless.

“M-Micah,” he rasped when he was allowed to breathe again. His eyes rolled back when Michael finally hit his prostate, making him ache with pleasure, moaning and arching off the bed.

”Good boy,” Michael praised. “You’re so good for me, Jer. So sweet.”

Jeremy’s mouth hung open in a litany of incoherent moans. He was practically sobbing as Michael fucked him into the mattress. Michael reached up again to grasp his boyfriend’s throat, choking him until his eyes were rolling back, and letting him gasp for air before doing it again.

”Michael,” Jeremy said, coughing. “Please, please, can I come?”

Michael bit back moans of his own, hips losing their rhythm as he neared his climax. “Yeah. Yeah, you can come baby. You’ve been so good for me. My perfect little slut.”

Jeremy moaned desperately as Michael jerked him off, writhing under him as he came all over himself. It wasn’t long before Michael came as well, muffling his moans as he bit down on his lover’s throat.

When they were cleaned up and cuddling under the covers, Jeremy whispered, “Thank you.”

Michael laughed. “Any time, sweet boy.”

Blushing, Jeremy buried his head in the other’s chest. “Micah,” he whined.

“I love you,” Michael said teasingly, knowing how the sentiments got to his boyfriend.

“I love you too, dork,” Jeremy replied, tilting his head up to kiss Michael. He gave a dopey smile, hardly able to believe this boy was his.


End file.
